In augmented reality at the present stage, a virtual object and a light field of a reality environment lack of direct interaction and corresponding adjustment to achieve the reality of the object, including change of an object shadow and integration degree of an object surface. Interaction with the reality environment can only be conducted through two modes: a hardware photo sensor or GPS and position data. The augmented reality at the present stage has the following disadvantages:
Early 3D data collection of the virtual object has extremely high requirements; and too large data needs to be processed, causing low reaction speed. For a device of a user, such as an AR helmet, a mobile-end device has high hardware demands and high cost. Manufacture of contents is complex, has many conditional limitations and is low in efficiency. Device configuration is enhanced depending on hardware solutions, causing overlarge device and poor user experience.